


Beckoning

by cornerstonecasino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Basically porn with a side of plot, F/M, Fluff, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is our little butterfly, Smut, Smut with a side of fluff, Soft Ben Solo, True blood inspiration, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstonecasino/pseuds/cornerstonecasino
Summary: The darkness that surrounds her is filled with warmth. The Lousiana air makes no attempt at soothing her condition.With her first heat emerging, Rey knows that the mysterious Alpha next door will help her through.They have been watching each other. A wordless beckoning waiting in anticipation.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are heaps of Alpha-Omega dynamics, like knotting, nesting, etc. I tried my best to incorporate all the elements in, but this is my first A/B/O :) 
> 
> If you search up "Bellefleur Mansion" from True Blood, you'll see the inspiration for Kylo's place.

* * *

The sun went down, but the world still burned. 

Rey lay placidly on the cool sheets of her bed. The droplets of sweat that formed amongst her hairline were starting to trail down her face and onto the pillows. She feels the small curls of her hair at the nape of her neck, sticking to her skin like glue.

She raises her knees to increase her comfort, but rather, the small movement of friction sends slick rushing down her thighs. She whines as she turns her head towards the window, praying that the Louisiana air would soothe her discomfort. 

Her efforts to cool down were futile. Despite the open windows, discarded duvet and slinky nightdress- Rey knew that the summer season was not the reason for her affliction.

As she skims her hand past the sheets to reach for her phone, Rey begins to search up ‘omega heat’ on Google. Thousands of web pages burst to life with facts and statistics about the designation. Although she makes it a habit to not fall into the trap of self-diagnosing, Rey knew that her pain was coming from her breakthrough heat. 

_ So I really am an Omega-  _ Rey thought.

She isn’t too surprised by the revelation. She always knew in the back of her mind that she was different from Beta’s. Whenever she encountered an Alpha, she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. Most of them smelt okay, nothing memorable, but some of them smelt quite pleasant.

When discussing her observations with her friend, Finn, a Beta, she realised that he did not share the same experiences.

Living with her grandmother, Maz, was always a perfectly ideal situation for Rey, however, she knew that Maz was too clueless to explain the designations to her.

So Rey had lived her twenty-years wondering where she stood. Today she gets an answer.

She has an idea of how her heat was incited. The once desolate Bellefleur Mansion had a new owner. A mysterious man that made himself scarce. 

During Rey’s careless wanderings, she had caught glimpses of the shadowy figure. He was tall with a strong build- with dark hair that framed his face. Despite his imposing features, the juxtaposition of sharp angles with plush lips had made him the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Although she had never believed in the limiting factors of the Alpha-Omega dynamic, Rey knew that she was a delicate individual. She could be subdued and gentle- wanting to be loved, protected and cared for.

She knew she could take care of herself. She has been self-sufficient for all of her life.

However, the brooding figure that creeps into her thoughts is becoming more and more captivating as each day passes. She knows he is strong. Knows he will protect her, care for her, fight for her.

_ Go to Alpha. _

Rey jolts into an upright position. How could she be so foolish? She hardly knows this man.

Despite the rational self-talk, her movements contradict her ideals. Rey is already rushing downstairs and out the back door to his home. 

The movement feels akin to an out of body experience. She doesn’t know why she’s venturing to his place, but she knows that it feels right.

_ Go to Alpha. _

Her bare feet pad against the tips of the grass, providing momentary comfort with its coolness. The burn still lingers inside her. The slick between her legs slowly begins to descend, indicating just how aroused she is. Normally, Rey would feel ashamed for being so confident to roam the streets in such a compromising state, however, her one-track mind repeats the same mantra.

_ Go to Alpha. _

She walks past trees and vines, following the trail towards his place. The double-story home is highlighted amongst the darkness with its thick coat of pristine white paint. The windows that line the household are all lit up; despite the fact that it was past midnight. The pillars that hold up the roof casts an illusion of a barrier; accentuating the ostracised nature of his character. 

She knows what Finn would say. She knows he would be alarmed by her erratic behaviour. 

She doesn’t care.

As she takes the agonising last steps towards his front porch, Rey is quick to halt when she spots a looming presence perched upon the outdoor chair. 

Alpha.

He sits there patiently, one leg crossed upon the other ankle. Despite the darkness, Rey can see his eyes roam her body, yet he makes no move from his position. 

Rey is too fixated on the scene unfolding that she doesn’t bother to cover herself from the gentle breeze. 

The white fabric of her nightdress begins to mould against her body, pushing into the crevices of her figure. Her nipples poke through the material as a shiver erupts through her body. She isn’t cold, but the suspense is enough to make her tremble. 

The ache between her legs doesn’t help either. 

He rises from the chair, taking tentative steps towards her. Rey’s arms are glued to her sides, her confidence has deflated- leaving her feeling vulnerable and uneasy. 

The man notices her anxiousness and slowly nods in reassurance.  _ Alpha is here to help you. _

The Omega inside her cries out as he retreats his steps. She wants him near. Thankfully, he only opens the front door and wordlessly beckons her in. 

_ His home. Her nest. _

He lingers in the doorway once she enters the household. The fireplace is the only illumination amongst mahogany brown furniture. The room is filled with objects and antiques. She surveys the room as he walks around her. Slowly circling her like he was a predator and she was the prey.

“Please sit,” he mumbles, finally breaking the silence. His deep voice asserts his authority, and although he didn’t use an Alpha command, Rey is quick to comply- slinking onto the sofa.

“I-“ Rey starts, trying to justify her attendance. The words don’t come out though, and she’s left blushing like a fool.

The sweat doesn’t stop and as a sharp pain shoots through her body, Rey jolts at the sensation and clutches her stomach, attempting to manage her breathing.

The next time she inhales, she is submerged into his scent.

An intoxicating aroma of black vanilla, fresh petals, sandalwood, bergamot, mint, pepper. 

_ Alpha.  _

As she exhales, she knows that her scent is affecting him too. His pupils dilate and he inches forward, breathing all of her in. She knows that her arousal is potent, streaming through the air and into his veins. He holds himself still, fists firmly planted to his sides.

“What’s your name?” He rasps, inching closer. She’s trapped now. Trapped in his home, trapped by his presence- Trapped by the Omega inside her, howling for the moon.

“Rey,” she whispers, maintaining eye contact. She watches as he lowers to the floor, resting his knees on the carpet as he meets her face to face- level in height. She can study him closer now. She sees a deeply engraved scar on his face and she resists the urge to trace it. The Omega inside her whines as she feels the need to care for him, please him, touch him.

“And your name?” She presses, words coming out in light breaths as he tests the waters, placing his hands on her knees, gently caressing the skin of her thighs. 

“Kylo.” He asserts, eyes glued to the apex of her thighs. Rey leans back slightly as she watches him trace patterns into her skin, as his hands move higher, she slowly begins to part her legs, drawing her nightdress up with her movements. 

The action alerts Kylo, as his eyes widen in response. He slowly licks his lips- as if he wants to devour her whole. “Your heat,” he mumbles. “Is this your first?”

As his hand slides higher, she can feel him trace the fabric of her underwear, slowly skimming the band of the fabric. She squeals at the response, nodding her head as she throws herself back into the chair, curling her foot into the floor as she moves her body towards his touch.

“Please,” she shivers, “Please kiss me.”

He lurches forward at this and places his lips over her own. He hungrily takes from her, swallowing every breath, moan and cry. His tongue gently prods her lips and she slowly unravels, opening herself up for him. Her hands find purchase in his hair, gently twirling each strand as Kylo breaks away from her mouth, following a trail from her cheek to her neck, lapping his tongue over her gland and soothing her cries. He can feel her shake beneath him and grows harder at her want. He knows that he needs to protect her, take her and care for her.

As quick as lightning, Kylo shoots up from the floor, hand wrapping around Rey’s wrist. She is shocked by the sudden movement but rises from the couch, following Kylo’s steps. As they walk down the hall, Rey can sense the urgency in his actions. The heat within her body is starting to boil over, and she knows that if she waits any longer, things will get excruciating. 

“Where are we going?” She whispers, trying to keep up with his long legs.

As Kylo reaches a door- she assumes his bedrooms- he turns around and gazes down at her. “I am going to take you now”

Rey clenches her thighs at his assertiveness. Loving the freedom of letting him take control. She nods in response, eager for him to have his way with her.

As they enter the bedroom, Kylo gestures to lie on the bed. Rey immediately obeys, burrowing into his sheets and submerging herself into his scent. As her hands grab at all the material, she begins to nestle in. 

Kylo tears off his top, and hastily takes off his shoes. As he crawls over her, he is left with nothing but his pants on- he wants nothing more than to take her now, but he knows he needs to be cautious about going slow. The last thing he wants to do is frighten her. She is too irresistible and he can’t help but attach his lips to every untouched space of skin. His mouth wanders over her collarbones as he slowly skims her dress up. Rey lifts her hands and lets him tear the fabric off her.

“Beautiful,” he mumbles, as his mouth makes way to her nipple, slowly circling the bud and tracing her skin. He presses his lips into her chest, lightly mouthing the underside of her breasts. 

Reluctantly, Kylo slowly sits up and moves towards the headboard, “Come here,” he whispers huskily, patting his lap. As Rey gets up from her position, Kylo makes a quick grab of her waist and pulls her down on top of him. His big hands grip her hips, pushing her clothed core into his own. 

“Mmm,” He moans, feeling the friction of their connection. Kylo’s hands depart from her waist and settle onto the skin of her thighs, tracing his fingers up and down the sensitive skin. He grows harder as he feels her arousal seep into the fabric of his pants- knowing that her reaction is all because of him. 

As Rey wraps her hands around his neck, she pulls her head back, baring her neck to him. Kylo leans forward and begins to suck the skin of her neck, rocking his hips forward. “Look at you, making your Alpha so fucking hard.” He murmurs, lightly sinking his teeth into the frail skin of her neck. Rey tries her hardest to suppress her whines, but as she begins to match the rhythm of his hips, she can feel the pressure building.

She circles her hips around his bulge, teasing him with meticulous movements. Kylo responds by wrapping his arms around her waist again, pushing her hips down to his centre. Kylo begins to move with more vigour, thrusting his hips up.

“I want to fuck you so bad.” He growls, throwing his hand behind her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. He hungrily takes from her again, as they rest their foreheads on one another. Rey can hardly formulate a sentence, only whispering the word Alpha on repeat.

Rey meets every thrust, slowly trembling on top of him. 

“You’re gonna come and then I’m gonna take you.” He asserts, pushing her harder and over the edge. “Ride me, Rey. Fuck me.” He whispers as she reaches her peak. Rey moans in response and tucks her face into the crook of his neck, shivering as every wave of pleasure shoots through her body.

Once she is sated, Kylo rolls over till Rey is underneath him, placid and soft- eager to touch him everywhere. Kylo moves his hands into the band of her underwear and rips the material off her body. His fingers slide easily into her cunt, as she arches her back, following his movement. He slowly prods inside her, watching her face for every reaction and micro expression.

He pulls away from her body, hastily removing his belt and pants until he is as bare as her. They never once break eye contact as he leans over her body again, planting his arms around her head, caging her in.

Slowly, he begins to dip his cock inside her, feeling her wince at the insertion. She grabs his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck as she breathes uneasily. “Just relax for me,” He whispers, leaning down to lick her gland- soothing her anxiety.

Once Rey lets go of her tension, Kylo moves again, sliding inside until she is full. Rey heaves a breathless cry as she grips onto his shoulders, throwing her head back. “Please,” she whispers.

Kylo cannot help the overwhelming feeling of satisfaction from taking over. He knows that he’s her first, and a sense of possessiveness rolls over him.  _ Mine.  _

As he lowers himself over her, Rey is quick to find the skin of his neck, leaving light kisses on his gland. Kylo growls at the action and begins to surge forward, trying to remain gentle as he can be. He is too immersed by her scent that he feels his body move on its own accord. Taking her in, all of her. All for him.

He moves his hands from the pillow and plants them firmly on her waist, wanting to touch every inch of bare skin. Their mouths meet again, teeth colliding as they drink one another in, inhaling every scent. Intoxicating themselves. 

“Alpha,” she squeals, as her eyes roll backwards. Kylo sinks inside her, hastily moving his hand from her waist to the apex of her thighs, touching her centre. Rey buckles at this, arching her back and pushing against him, toes curling into the fabric of the bed as she thrashes from side to side. He pistons into her body, leaning forward to flick his tongue over her gland. 

“Please,” he murmurs into the crevice of her shoulder. 

“Alpha.”

Kylo skims his teeth over the spot and feels Rey clench. Her cunt grows tighter the more he meddles with her gland, sending him into a state of euphoria. As he sucks on the flesh of her chest, he can feel his climax starting to burn. He pushes in deeper, holding her tighter, consuming himself in all things Rey. His Omega. 

“I wanna fuck you all night,” He rasps, “Everywhere on every fucking surface.”

“Yes, Alpha. Please.” 

“Say my name, Omega” He demands, nibbling on her gland now.

“Kylo,” She breathes. 

His fingers work with more purpose now, circling the sensitive nub, slicking his fingers in her arousal, working her up just to stop every time. He feels her body jut every time he swirls over a particularly sensitive spot. He maintains his thrusts, but falls short every time, just enough to keep her whining for more. She cries in frustration, jutting her hips in opposition. When he feels that her body cannot take anymore, he continues his ministration.

“Greedy girl.”

Kylo feels her clench, feels her strain against him in the bed. She thrashes harder now, whipping her head to the side and breathing deeply through her nose. He lightly nudges her face till she’s looking at him. They gaze at each other as Kylo pushes deeper inside her, hitting the brink and pulling back hastily so he can thrust back in with more force. Rey’s whimpers signal her urgency, his innocent angel is coming undone. 

“Come for me, Rey.” 

Her body trembles as she finally lets go. She clenches around his cock; the sensation sending him over the edge too. As the thrill of pleasure rocks through his body, Kylo can feel his knot inflate inside her. The mixture of emotions and euphoria causes him to lunge forward and bite down on her tempting gland. Sealing her to him, forever. 

The world stops for a second as the burst of a new inception erupts. His gaze hazes over and he can see nothing but Rey’s beautiful face staring back at him. Her eyes gleam, pink lips budding open slightly with shuddering breaths escaping her. He leans forward and kisses her roughly, slowly pulling the plush lip between his teeth. As Rey begins to relax, he slows himself; wanting to taste every inch of her, his Omega, his mate. 

The emotion in his chest takes over and he wraps himself around her as his knot forms into a steady place. He feels so warm and secure in her embrace, blissfully oblivious to anything other than her. 

He moves their bodies until they are both on their sides. She’s a small thing, dainty and fragile- So his arms easily cover the expanse of her back. She nestles into his chest, lightly humming in pleasure, while he stares out into the distance, feeling content with the world. 

Wrapped in his arms, Rey wiggles from his hold and begins to lick his gland, gently nipping at the skin until she bites back. Although Omega’s don’t have to bite their Alpha back, Kylo still bares his neck for her exploration.

She slowly begins to rub against his gland, long brown hair tickling the skin.

“I saw you,” She whispers, moving her head until she’s in his line of sight. “I have noticed you for a while.”

He moves his head onto her shoulder, lightly thrusting his tight knot inside her, although he’s spent, he still feels the need to feel all of her. 

“I noticed you too.” He hums. “I knew you were mine the minute I saw you.”

He kisses the skin of her shoulder, delicately tracing every freckle, every spot.

His Omega. His beautiful Omega. 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. Wrapped up in one another. 

* * *

He slipped from her warmth within the night. Making his way into the kitchen to prepare food. He knows that when she wakes, she will need to keep her energy up. 

When he left the bed, he spotted the small red dots on his sheets. His heart hummed at the fact that he was the first and last man- Alpha- to ever touch her, have her, fuck her.

_ Mine, Mine, Mine.  _

He always saw her. Walking around in short dresses, skipping through the flowers with no care in the world. He knew she would be his. Her smell that wafted through the air always made its way to him. He wanted her, badly. He was just unsure how to approach her. 

He had made mistakes, fucked up decisions that taunted him at night. He hated living with regret- wondering if he’ll ever forgive himself. Seeing Rey was the remedy. When he moved into the Bellefleur Mansion, his only mission was to start a new - simple - life.

His house was surrounded by greenery, with no real yard to border it. That’s when he spotted her. He could smell the fresh scent of honey and frangipani moving through the air and into his home. Out of curiosity, he moved to the window and watched the girl roam the gardens.

_ My Omega. _

He made his way back into the bed, careful not to make a sound. As he settled behind her, Kylo slowly traced the skin of her thigh, caressing her hip and then following the pattern back and forth. She mumbled in her sleep, phishing herself back into his chest.

Rey slowly opened her eyes, noting that the room was still submerged in darkness. The ache of her heat had slowly washed away, yet she knew that her state of content wouldn’t last long. The soothing touch of his skin made Rey arch her back, whimpering as Kylo came forward to kiss her neck again.

His fingers dip into her slit, easing inside her. She hums at the sensation as Kylo shoves another finger inside, working into her in her half-dazed state. She’s somewhere away from the world, cloud nine maybe, as she feels him hit a certain spot inside her, making her breathing a little deeper.

His other hand works on her nipple, drawing circles and then pinching the nub. “I’m yours, Alpha,” She mewls. 

His fingers leave her as she is about to climax, only to be replaced with his cock. He slowly moves inside her, gently moving deeper inside. Their first time had been fast and needy. Now they move slowly, consuming each other- feeling every inch of skin and pleasure.

He growls in her ear. “You are the most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

The admission makes her heart burst into a million pieces. The butterflies in her belly erupt as she topples over the edge of her climax. He follows accordingly, filling her up to the brim with his knot. 

When she comes back to Earth, she feels the rush of dopamine decline. She knows they’re mated now, but she can’t help but feel anxious about her sudden neediness for him. Her parents abandoned her when she was younger, and although she knew that she could live her life with full optimism and hope, despite her circumstances, she still felt the ache of loneliness at night.

As the tears moved down her face, Kylo stiffened at the sound of her sniffles. As soon as his knot deflated, he pulled out and moved atop of her, holding her cheek in his hand. He wipes her tears, frowning at the sight of his vulnerable Omega. She can feel his anxiety, and moves her hands into his hair, twirling her fingers through the thick strands.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers, nudging his nose into her cheek and lightly kissing the corner of her mouth. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, of course not!” She feels his sense of relief. 

_ My Alpha. Mine. _

“Then what is it?”

“I just-” She can’t help the tears from flowing. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and pulls him into a hug, softly crying into his shoulder.

“I just don’t want to be without you.”

She can’t explain it. She can’t explain the feelings to someone outside of the emotions. It sounds irrational to feel so deeply for someone you just met. However, the Alpha-Omega dynamic was full of mysteries. Now that Rey was mated to an Alpha, she felt that she could finally let herself go. She could finally be taken care of. 

‘Omega,” He whispers, shaking himself from her tight grip. He gazes at her, swiping his thumb over the skin of her cheek, catching every tear drop.

“I’ll always protect you. You’re mine. My Omega. My Rey. My beautiful little butterfly.”

She giggles at the pet name. “Butterfly?”

“Yes, I saw you looking at them. You had a flower in your hair that day.” 

Rey smiles at his statement, nudging her nose against his. 

“You should get some sleep,” He rasps. “You'll need your energy for tomorrow.”

They settle onto their sides, Rey turning around to gaze at him. His hand lazily draws patterns on her back, occasionally twirling strands of her tendrils between his fingers.

“Go to sleep,” He mumbles, nipping her nose. 

“I will- if you promise you’ll hold me all night.” She whispers, tucking herself under his chin.

“As long as you’ll have me. I’ll always be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am Australian so if you see words spelt like "Behaviour" rather than "Behavior", I promise that's how we type! Hopefully, I don't throw you off.
> 
> This may be a one shot. I might add more chapters of smut if I get inspired. 
> 
> Whoever made long haired Rey and bearded Kylo, I worship you.


End file.
